Nightmares
by Aeternum Morte
Summary: Romano wakes from a recurring nightmare and Spain is left to comfort him.


Romano bolted up in his sleep to the sound of thunder. He had been having a horrible nightmare just moments before. He had been dreaming that he had been left all alone again. He's had this dream many a times. It's been a recurring dream of his since as long as he could remember. He had grown used to the dream itself but not quite the feeling it left afterwards.

The dream always started out the same, he was sitting in a field of flowers surrounded by those most dear to him. His fratello, Grandpa Rome, and finally Spain. One by one they began to leave him, starting with his Grandpa.

"Nobody needs you, Romano. Why would they when they have Veneciano? He's so much cuter than you. Better at art too. Nobody would even care if you dissolved. Actually it'd be better, that way we'd be left with the better half." His grandfather sneered, looking at his grandson as if he were the most disgusting bug in the world.

"I'm sorry, nonno, I-I'm sorry. Just please, _please _don't leave me… I know I'm useless! But please just stay!" Romano begged, knowing it was no use. His grandfather would leave him no matter what he said. They all would.

"I have no reason to stay. There is nothing I love here, nothing I care about" His grandfather spat at him before turning his back on him and walking away, fading in the distance.

His fratello soon stood up as well, looking down at Romano. "You know, I always was better than you" was all he said before turning his back on him and walking away as well.

Though he had said few words they struck Romano like lightening straight through the heart.

He knew what was coming next but all the time in the world couldn't brace himself for it.  
He slowly lifted his gaze upwards to see Spain standing before him that kind smile that usually adorned his face gone.

"You know, Romano, you truly are useless. You break anything you touch, you can't clean for shit, you're an all around disappointment." He hissed and Romano flinched at every insult as if he were being hit. At least that's what it felt like.

"You think your so special? That people actually like you? Oh, Roma, how foolish you are. Why would anybody like you when there is someone so much better? Someone who does things correctly and doesn't fuck everything up?" He snapped at him, his smile growing wider every time Romano flinched, the poor boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. Good.

"Want to know a little secret?" Spain asked, looking the boy up and down, not waiting for an answer. "I never loved you" he said before turning his back and walking out like the other two before him.

Romano dropped to the ground shaking as he held his knees. As he sat there all alone.

That's when there was a particular loud bang of thunder that awoke Romano. He quickly wiped the tears from his face, but it did no good as new ones soon replaced them.  
His shoulders began to shake as his silent tears soon turned into sobs. He knew he was being louder than he should have been and that he could was risking waking the sleep Spaniard next to him but he really did not care.

Soon enough there was shuffling beside him, "Roma? Roma, whats wrong?" Spain asked bolting up quickly pulling the weeping Italian to his chest, though he already knew the answer. Every few nights since the Italian was young he had been plagued by nightmares though he had never told Spain what said nightmares were about, he always awoke crying leaving Spain to help comfort him, not that he minded. He would do anything to make sure Romano was happy.

"N-nothing you bastard j-just that stupid nightmare again. You can go back to sleep. It doesn't matter" Romano stuttered out his voice slightly off due to his running nose.

"Romano. Look at me, it does matter. It upset you so whatever it is matters okay? I'm not just going to leave you crying" Spain answered holding the boy tighter when his sobbing only seemed to become stronger, the boys whole body racking with violent sobs.

"Just leave me alone, you damn bastard" Romano choked out wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"No, I won't leave you alone, you're crying Romano. Besides, you're too important to me to just 'leave alone'." Spain answered kissing the Italians head lightly, "do you want to tell me what happened in your dream? It's okay if you don't want to… J-just remember I'm always here, okay? I love you, Roma" Spain whispered softly, just loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Don't ever leave me, Spain." Romano spoke quietly, wrapping his arms shakily around the Spaniards shoulders.

"I won't. You don't ever have to worry about that. You mean so much to me Romano, I could never just leave you behind." Spain replied pulling the boy into his lap as they both drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
